Rumours
This page is about Rumours about the Marvel Cinematic Universe Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. *'CONFIRMED: '''Clark Gregg will return as Phil Coulson . *'CONFIRMED:' The show will be set after The Avengers. *Cobie Smulders may return as Maria Hill. *Samuel L Jackson wants to return as Nick Fury. *The show will have a lot of crossovers. *'DEBUNKED:' August J Richards will play Luke Cage. Ant Man *Funnyman Simon Pegg is rumored to play Ant-Man, but stated that he would like to play a Villain rather than Ant-Man himself when addressed on the rumors about his casting in the lead. *Ant-Man will be a Secret Agent instead of a inventor and scientist. *'CONFIRMED': This will be the start of Phase 3 in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. *The Black Panther might appear in the post-credits scene. *Ty Simpkins will be appearing as Harley Keener. *Armie Hammer has been cast as Henry Pym. *Mary Elizabeth Winstead is open for the part of Janet van Dyne. *Bill Foster could appear in the film. *Ms. Marvel could appear in the film The Avengers 2 *'CONFIRMED: Tom Hiddleston will not return as Loki for the film. *'CONFIRMED: '''Robert Downey Jr. will return as Tony Stark for Avengers 2 and 3. *'DEBUNKED: 'There could be recasting for Chris Hemsworth and Scarlett Johansson. *Saoirse Ronan is being considered to for Scarlet Witch. *'DEBUNKED: 'Hawkeye may be recast. *The studio are eyeing Aaron Johnson for Quicksilver. *'CONFIRMED: Joss Wheadon confirmed that there will be no recasting. *'CONFIRMED:' Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch are set to appear in the movie. *Ray Stevenson would appear as Volstagg. *Don Cheadle may reprise his role from Iron Man 2 ''and ''Iron Man 3 as Rhodey, aka Iron Patriot. *'DEBUNKED': Thanos is the main antagonist. *Damion Poitier may return for the role of Thanos, reprising his role from The Avengers . *Alexis Denisof may return for the role of The Other, reprising his role from The Avengers. *Cobie Smulders may return for the role of Maria Hill, reprising her role from The Avengers and Captain America: The Winter Soldier. *Anthony Mackie may return for the role of Sam Wilson / Falcon, reprising his role from Captain America: The Winter Soldier. *Ben Kingsley is speculated to reprise his role as Trevor Slattery/The Mandarin, regardless of the twist in Iron Man 3. *Gwyneth Paltrow will not return as Pepper Potts for the film. *The team from the TV show Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. may appear. *'DEBUNKED:' Hulk will be launched into space for actions occurring in the movie and in the next movie he will return and the battle will end up following the World War Hulk story line. *'DEBUNKED:' Hawkeye might die in this film. *'DEBUNKED: '''Thanos may not be the villain as he is on a quest for the 6 Infinity Stones of the Infinity Gauntlet. *'CONFIRMED:There won't be any crossovers, and the Avengers will go fight Thanos. *Filming begins in February 2014. *The sequel will have a subtitle. *The film will be shot in the UK and South Africa. *'''CONFIRMED: Ultron is the main antagonist. The Avengers 3 *'DEBUNKED:' Hulk will be launched into space for actions occurring in Avengers 2 and in this movie he will return and the battle will end up following the World War Hulk story line. *'CONFIRMED: '''Robert Downey Jr. will return as Tony Stark. Black Panther *Man Ape, Erik Killmonger or Klaw will most likely be the main villian *Morris Chestnut hinted at playing Black Panther. *Actor and stuntman Raw Leiba would like to portray the villain Erik Killmonger. Blade (Reboot) *Wesley Snipes is interested in coming back as the character. Doctor Strange *Marvel has hired Thomas Dean Donnelly and Joshua Oppenheimer as screenwriters for ''Doctor Strange. *Dormammu and Baron Mordo will be the villains. *Benedict Cumberbatch is up for a role in a future Marvel Studios film, possibly Doctor Strange *Marvel are eyeing Iron Man 2 writer Justin Theroux for Doctor Strange. Guardians of the Galaxy *'DEBUNKED:' Tony Stark may appear in Guardians of the Galaxy. *'CONFIRMED:' The Nova Corp will be featured. *'DEBUNKED:' Thor Odinson will have a cameo in the film *'DEBUNKED': Benicio Del Toro will be playing Thanos. *Damion Poitier may return for the role of Thanos, reprising his role from The Avengers. *Alexis Denisof may return for the role of The Other, reprising his role from The Avengers. *Former Doctor Who actor David Tennant is in talks to voice Rocket Raccoon. *Jeffrey Wright might be voicing Groot. *Lee Pace's villain role could be The Controller, Michael Korvac, Adam Warlock or Ronan the Accuser. *Opelia Lovibond's role in the film could be the Collector's daughter. *Marvel wanted the rights to Silver Surfer and Galactus for Guardians of the Galaxy, Twentieth Century Fox would trade Silver Surfer and Galactus for the rights to Daredevil again. *The Chitauri may appear in the film. The Incredible Hulk 2 *Leonard Samson will have super powers. *Samuel Sterns will become The Leader. *Nick Fury will be shown after the credits. *The Leader will be the main antagonist. *Betty Ross will appear in the film. *General Ross will become the Red Hulk. *Natasha Romanoff could appear in the film. *Jennifer Walters aka She-Hulk could appear in the film. *'CONFIRMED: '''Mark Ruffalo will be Bruce Banner/Hulk. *Tim Blake Nelson will return as Samuel Sterns aka The Leader. *Bruce will be no longer a wanted person. *'CONFIRMED:The film will come out after The Avengers 2. *Joss Whedon will work on the film as a director, writer or executive producer. *'''DEBUNKED: The story might be based on the "Planet Hulk" series. Inhumans *Marvel wants to model the film based on Game of Thrones. Iron Fist *Ray Park is interested in playing Iron Fist. *Rich Wilkes is writing the first draft of the film. *Damon Lindelof is intrest to do the film. *Luke Cage may appear due to them being the Heroes for Hire. Marvel's Phase Two *'DEBUNKED:' Ant Man will be part of Phase Two. *Vin Diesel announced on Facebook, that he has a meeting with Marvel. Marvel's Phase Three *Marvel want to use Kang the Conqueror for future films. *Doctor Strange will be the main character, like Tony Stark was in Phase One and Two. Ms Marvel *Emily Blunt, Ruth Wilson and Katee Sackhoff are rumored to play Ms. Marvel Namor *Dwayne Johnson and David Boreanaz are interested in playing Namor. *Daniel Dae Kim talked about wanting to portray Namor. The Runaways *Allie Grant from the Showtime series "Weed" may be cast as Gert. *Keke Palmer is Offered a Role in the film. *Lucas Cruikshank aka Fred is rumor for the part of Chase Stein. *Peter Sollett or Joss Whedon may direct.